


More

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Smut, please forgive my sinner soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: You have been dating Choi Youngjae for a long time, and he was obviously the perfect boyfriend...except for the fact that he refused to have sex with you, always ignoring the bulge in his pants after your kissing became more risque.But that day you had had enough of so many no, you needed more





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading...

His lips sucked harder that sensitive spot on your neck, that point that made you shudder with just a small touch; His manly hand went up your thighs and squeezed it almost to reach a buttock and, although you wanted to avoid it, you let out a faint moan.

“Ah ... Youngjae.” Your words came out breathy, needy; your hands clung tightly to your his broad back.

“Tell me, beautiful...” he growled against your ear and his tongue licked your lobe, the hand that had been in your buttock rose abruptly and squeezed one of your breasts with force, you complained to the pain “tsk, tsk…” he clicked his tongue, returning to squeeze your breast in his long fingers “you begged me for days for me to fuck you, didn’t you? There was a reason why I said no, but you didn’t wanted to listen, now you can’t complain.”

You kissed his lips with desperation and he satisfied your desires, kissing your full lips, sucking gently on your lower lip, his tongue began to play against yours and you let out a sigh.

You had always found his way of kissing fascinating and that was the right reason why you always asked him for more, more kisses, more caresses, more, simply more.

You have been dating for a long time, almost one year, and Choi Youngjae was the perfect boyfriend: attentive, kind, affectionate, with such joy that made your days and nights completely happy, his smile was able to calm your heart, warm it and make you float with love. However, even though your love made you too happy and it filled you, even so on those occasions in your apartment, when the kisses began to get more risqué, your hands began to venture into places a little more forbidden, to which he, every time, ignoring the obvious bulge in his pants, stopped you, choosing to walk away, saying words like "it's too early for this."

But that day you had had enough of so many no, you were tired of having to lie to your friends about your sex life, to say that you were completely satisfied with him (mostly, but certainly, the sexual area was missing).

So you put on your most sensual lingerie set, some dark stockings that were held in place with a lace garter to match the lingerie, you had put on his favorite dress and you had invited him to your apartment, which you had decorated according to your plans.

Youngjae had been surprised at first, but he couldn’t deny the glistening in his eyes when you sat him on the couch, with slow and sensual music (something with which Yugyeom would be very happy dry-humping the floor) and you got rid of the dress, moving your body in sensual and delicate movements, with your heart turn into a tight knot by the nervousness, but showing your face calm and serene.

“Baby…no” he had started to tell you, trying to look away from your breasts, to which the brassiere did them too much justice, but, he was failing miserably in the attempt.

“No, Youngjae, tonight you are not going to deny me. Do you not like me enough?” You asked him, straddling his lap, his hands resting gently on your thighs, almost as if not wanting to touch you. “I can feel your erection beneath me, Youngjae, you also want it. What's the problem?” You approached his lips, leaving a fiery kiss on them, which he answered, taking you from your back, hugging you with strength “Youngjae...” You gasped, making sure your breasts were sticking to his chest.

“Very well...” Youngjae grunted against your lips, his fingers had tightened the grip on your narrow waist “But, if we are going to do this... it will be at my pace and my way” you had never heard such a deep tone of voice, it began to cause serious damage to your intimacy, causing a tingling sensation. “You wanted this, remember it.”

He took you suddenly by the buttocks and lifted you from the couch, he walked with you on his back towards your room, your heart beat fast in your chest, the desire gnawing more inside and the nervousness that caused that you were finally going to be able to have intimacy with him, it made your whole body tremble in small tremors.

He let you fall on the bed and you waited for him to join you in the sheets perfectly stretched, but he didn’t did it immediately, but, as you only had the underwear, he stripped of his clothes, leaving only the Supreme brand trunks, to which you let out a chuckle, it was obvious that everything about him had to be of that brand.

He raised an eyebrow and climbed onto the bed with you, you gladly received him between your open legs, your intimacies came together and you could feel his erection pressing against your damp intimacy, a chill ran through your body and you pulled him towards you to kiss him once more, he answered your kisses, his playful tongue beginning to dance next to yours, stealing your breath.

When your body cried out for oxygen, he separated from your lips and descended with gentle kisses towards your neck, sucking or softly a point under your ear, tearing a soft moan from you. His lips sucked harder that sensitive spot on your neck, that point that made you shudder with just a small touch; His manly hand went up your thighs and squeezed it almost to reach a buttock and, although you wanted to avoid it, you let out a faint moan.

“Ah...Youngjae” your words came out breathy, needy and your hands clung tightly to his broad back.

“Tell me, beautiful...” he growled against your ear and his tongue licked your lobe, the hand that had been in your buttock climbed abruptly and squeezed one of your breasts with force, you complained to the pain “tsk, tsk” he clicked his tongue, squeezing your breast again in his long fingers “you begged me for days for me to fuck you, didn’t you? There was a reason why I said no, but you didn’t wanted to listen, now you can’t complain.”

You kissed his lips with desperation and he satisfied your desires, kissing your full lips, sucking gently on your lower lip, his tongue began to play against yours and let out a sigh.

"Oh...Youngjae..." you moaned again when he returned to suck your neck, this time his fingers slid delicately down your abdomen again and again.

You were so focused on the way he nibbled your neck and the touch on your abdomen that you didn’t noticed the other hand that had slipped to your back and unfastened the bra with agility, dropping the straps by your shoulders to finally remove it, leaving your breasts free.

“Shit...look at these beautiful tits” he let the words escape between his lips, eyes somewhat exorbitant see your mounts adorned each with a pink button, which were already beginning to harden. “God, you're so beautiful” he whispered again before taking your nipple between his teeth.

 His tongue played with the nub, tearing away more heavy pants, making your intimacy get even wetter. The hand that had been in your abdomen took the other breast and began to massage it, not very gently, while his lips sucked and licked hard the other, delighting in its taste, shape and the way the nipple reacted to his touch.

Youngjae seemed to be in a frenzy, kissing your breasts with despair, his hips were moving against one of your legs, you could feel his erection pressing painfully in his boxers, but your mind was blank, your limbs didn’t seem to react to your brain. You also wanted to touch, but you just limited yourself to clinging to his back, watching as he delighted in your breasts.

“Holy shit…” you breathed out when he left your breasts and returned to your lips, your neurons clicked and finally you could start stroking his back, tracing complicated designs with your nails, going to his chest, teasing his nipples too, bringing your hands to his lower belly, fingers just getting inside her underwear to return to his back again, all this while kissing him, despite the fact that the kiss had become a mess of gasps and clumsy kisses, an aggressive union of tongues more than the fervent dance in which they always joined.

In the room only his heavy breathing resounded and, at last, you were able to pull out something more than a growl from Youngjae's throat when your delicate hand finally entered the boxers, taking the erection between your hands and starting to pump it, moving your hips to the rhythm of your hand, he took one of your thighs and buried his face in the hollow of your neck, his teeth viciously bit the skin of that area, leaving reddish marks that the next day would become somewhat purplish.

Wanting to show him that you also knew how to do things and please him, you pushed his chest until he was lying on his back and on your side, now you were the one who left marks on his entire clavicle line, descending little by little on his chest, your right hand caressing again his manhood, listening to him pant and his muscles tense under your tongue.

“Come on, beautiful” he took your hair and began to push your head further down, words weren’t needed to understand what he meant.

Happily, you finished descending the missing section, you took the underwear firmly with your hands and slipped it out of his body, leaving that erection free, and you couldn’t help but lick your lips when you saw the delicious sight that was offered to you; Youngjae with flushed cheeks and his gaze flashing with lust, his chest bare, the tattoo on his clavicle, slight lines of muscles that he was beginning to work on, a thin layer of pubic hair and finally his glorious erection. It wasn’t very big, but neither was it to fulfill the stereotype of any Asian men, it stood proudly between his legs, falling heavily on his abdomen, your mouth watered with the pink color and the dip that dripped pre-seminal, and, your only thought was...

“I want to suck you off, I want to so badly…” you externated your thought and he smiled slyly, burying with more desire his fingers in your long hair.

“Go ahead, beautiful, show me what you can do.”

And, well, you didn’t repress yourself.

You took the erection firmly between your hands, pumping a few times before licking the entire extension, covering it perfectly with your saliva for better lubrication and slip, and, contrary to what most oral sex begins, or as he would’ve thought, You began licking your perineum gently, climbing gently through his testicles, sucking one inside your mouth, animated by the loud moan that Youngjae emitted, you continued your way up until finally the glans was in your mouth, which you sucked with desire, tasting its bitter taste and avoiding not moan so desperately when its width began to invade your mouth, making your intimacy become even wetter by the sensation of his penis in your mouth, going in and out gently, guided by the Youngjae's hips moving almost against his will.

“Open your mouth wide, honey, I'm going to fuck that lovely, tempting little mouth” Youngjae said in the same low voice and your eyes almost cried in pleasure, doing exactly what he told you; you opened your mouth and relaxed your throat, letting him do what he pleased, feeling his heavy erection against your tongue; your intimacy cried out for a bit of attention, but you were using both hands to support yourself on the bed, so you let out a moan of despair “Okay, beautiful, I understand, turn around, come on, sit on my face, put that beautiful little ass here” and with those words you could almost come in those same moments.

Fortunately, you didn’t, instead, you placed yourself in the position indicated, holding your weight the best you could in your elbows, Youngjae gave you some support by taking your buttocks in your hands and separate them to have better access to your intimacy, and, in doing so, held you in your place.

“Come on, baby, you were doing something before this.” Youngjae reminded you and you took his erection back into your hands, introducing it back into your mouth. “You're so wet for me, delicious…” Youngjae practically purred and his tongue traced the extension of your intimacy, making you moan even with his cock in your mouth.

It was well known that Youngjae had good vocal abilities, but you never imagined that it would also be reflected in his oral abilities; his tongue was so skillful, moving against your clitoris, or introducing itself gently into your vagina, with his hands firmly positioned on your buttocks, or, from time to time, caressing your thighs, your perineum, even getting a little closer to your anus.

That was more than you had wanted and even imagined.

His index finger went inside your vagina, arching inside and touching another point inside you, coupled with his tongue sucking and touching your clitoris with skill, made the pressure in your abdomen was unbearable, making you forget that you were making oral sex.

“Shit, Youngjae, I'm going to...” you moaned out loud, in fact, you were moaning so loudly you were almost sure the neighbors would be able to hear you, but his caresses made you so crazy that you didn’t care, your mind was blank and you only cared that Youngjae continued with his caresses, making you feel better, making you feel the most intense pleasure in your entire life. “Holy fucking shit, Youngjae, there, just like that!” you screamed, clinging tightly to the sheets, throwing your head back, with your mouth open in a silent scream when, at last, his caresses took effect and you reached an orgasm so strong that your vision turned white.

Strong moans came from your throat, your body convulsed against his caresses, Youngjae didn’t stop moving his finger inside, making the orgasm continue with its intensity instead of decreasing, until your body completely collapsed over of Youngjae, without strength, recovering the air with great puffs.

However, Youngjae didn’t really wanted to let you rest, maybe he was about to come and he didn’t wanted to waste a moment without penetrating you, or maybe, it was that your orgasm excited him so much that his body almost shouted to fuck you at once.

You didn’t knew exactly what made him took that decision, but you felt very grateful when, with rude pulls, he took off from under you, leaving you still on your elbows and knees, his hands were again positioned in his favorite place, your hips, and with one hand he guided his erection towards your wet and sensitive entrance, penetrating slowly, letting you feel the way his hot flesh began to expand his way inside, plunging you back into a cry of pleasure silent.

His hips began to move slowly, making sure that you felt him perfectly inside of you, and how you felt it! You felt its warmth, you felt the way your walls squeezed around his manhood and, above all, you felt the pleasure that began to expand from that sensitive area.

In your mind, your first time together should be very romantic, with candles, rose petals, half-light and everything else, you should have eye contact at every moment and in his eyes should reflect how perfect he thought you were and how much he loved you; all that because, well, that was the Youngjae that you fell in love with, but, in short, that aggressive, lustful Youngjae, that Youngjae that knew how to do things, how to move and how to please…well, that Youngjae didn’t bothered you at all.

But not because it wasn’t like you’ve planned it, it didn’t mean that you weren’t liking it, that it didn’t took your breath away when his hips took more speed, hitting again and again against your buttocks, the echo of your skin hitting the one against the other adding to the sounds of your agitated breaths, your moans and his grunts that filled the room.

You completely dropped your head between your arms, you had already undone the bed of how strong you clung to the sheets, you couldn’t believe that so much pleasure was possible, you didn’t think that the sweet, shy, smiling and cheerful Youngjae could fuck you with so much measured brutality, that Youngjae who sang sweet melodies in your ear will take your hair in a purely animal instinct and pulled it, making you rise up from your arms on the bed, leaving you completely on your knees, now taking your wrists so you wouldn’t fall off.

“Shit, baby, I need to see your face...” Youngjae gasped in a moment that his hips lost the rhythm, sweat ran down his body, making him almost shine under the lamp in your room “Let me see how well you ride my cock, come on beautiful…”

And you stumbled into it, burying his cock inside, moaning shamelessly, placing your hands on his chest to give you stability, you began to move your hips, causing the erection to enter and leave your wet and warm interior, fixing your eyes on his eyes, which looked almost black, his face marked with the most glorious grimace of pleasure, black hair pulled sensually back, there wasn’t anything that you thought it looked more hot than his hair combed back, except perhaps, his hair combed back and a grimace of pleasure, a pleasure that you provoked when you moved your hips.

His hands seemed to have a fixation with your waist and your buttocks, since they had almost not left that position since he began to penetrate you, you felt his manly hand on your back and the other holding a buttock; Youngjae planted his heels on the floor and, holding you tight, began to move his hips to the rhythm you were carrying, finding the thrusts in the middle.

“You're perfect, oh shit! So fucking perfect…” Youngjae murmured almost breathless “I love it, I love the whore addicted to the sex you became, was this what you wanted? That I would fuck you merciless?” He growled, and the rhythm rose again in his hips, you couldn’t follow him, so you just leaned more strongly against his chest and felt him penetrate with the same precision as before. “Say it, say you want me to fuck you hard, beg me like you were doing it at first. Beg me for me to let you cum again…” suddenly, he turned around, leaving you now under him, you separated your legs and he returned to the rhythm he was carrying.

"Shit, Youngjae, yes!” You practically shouted when his thumb began to rub your swollen clitoris, you had never felt so much pleasure and your body didn’t knew how to react other than scream, your eyes began to tear, and your lower belly burned with the desire to reach again another orgasm, apparently more intense than the first one “Fuck me! I love how you fuck me! I’ve wished this for a long time! Fuck, I love how you feel inside me…I love your cock, baby, I love its width and how hot it feels inside me…” and such dirty and incoherent phrases began to come out of your lips, making him smile slyly, clearly proud.

“Such a little dirty mouth…” he panted, his rhythm began to be erratic, so you intuited that his end was close “Come once more, babe, I can’t last much longer, let's explode, my darling” he said in a low tone and your body fulfilled the order almost immediately.

Your walls pressed against his manhood, which kept moving inside you, now more slowly, you felt how your vaginal juices began to moisten the sheets underneath you, your legs shaking so uncontrollably that Youngjae came out of you, masturbating and without stopping rubbing your clitoris until tears started rolling down your cheeks.

“Well done, precious, well done, very beautiful, now it’s my turn, I’ve been holding it for so long…” Youngjae said, taking a hand to place you horizontally on the bed, kneeling close to your face “I'm about to cum...” He moaned and you realized that he was trembling too.

Only a few movements of his wrist were enough for him to emit the most glorious moan that you have heard from him and, as soon as he made that sound, you managed to incorporate yourself enough to begin to suck the tip of his member, feeling his seed fill your mouth, seed that, unlike what you expected (or maybe you were used to) didn’t have a bitter or unpleasant taste, was even almost sweet.

Youngjae convulsed at your last caress, still emitting those glorious moans you loved so much, which is why you decided to make that bold move until Youngjae pushed you gently, dropping heavily on the bed next to you, watching with bright eyes as you drank until the last drop of his glorious nectar.

Several minutes passed before both of you could recover from that sensation after the orgasm, you cuddled in his chest, clearly hearing his heart beating rapidly and how your breathing and heart rate were calming, pacing and beating in sync with his.

“The reason...” Youngjae panted “the reason why I always said no to make love with you was because not many women, or the few I've been with, hold my pace, they can’t keep with my way of...doing it” Youngjae confessed, hugging you with an arm and pulling you towards him, hugging you tightly “You deserved something different from this for our first time, you deserved for me to make love to you, not just fuck you, but, seeing you in this underwear” his hand went through the fabric of the stockings and returned to accommodate your thong in its place, you hadn’t even noticed that you kept everything from the waist down. “You look so beautiful, too beautiful and sexy that I couldn’t resist myself anymore.”

“Its okay” you sighed, leaving tender kisses on his chest, covering most of the white skin marked with ink. “It was better than I expected and, somehow, I feel that you repressed yourself a bit, is not it?”

“You're not ready for everything I like to do, baby” Youngjae said, shaking his head and kissing your forehead.

“Oh yeah?  How many girls swallowed your semen at the first time?” You said mischievously and he laughed, his beautiful laughter reverberating in his chest.

“Are you sure?” he asked, this time a little more serious.

“Yes, I want more...much more, especially if it is with you” you said, feeling your cheeks burn and hid your face in the hollow of his neck.

“Get ready for round two, then if you want more, I’ll give you more.” He said, before getting on top of you again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who hasn't fantazised about having a steamy night with whoever your bias is?   
> And who hasn't also fantasized with Younjae being more...pervert, seductive, good lover, experienced than the Youngjae he shows? Like...come on, he can't be an eternal sunshine all the time, he must have his urges...and he must have satisfied his urges...no?   
> Soooooo...entering the month of loveeee (I actually hate Valentine's Day) I decided you present you guys with this work (Actually I wrote it for a Secret Santa event XD), so you can have a little fun :ifyouknowwhatImean:  
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! 
> 
> LONG LIVE THE SMUT AND THE PORN! :D -yeahialreadyknowiamsuchasinnerandapervertandnymphowhocarestho-


End file.
